


Cas' Problem With Witches

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to Insatiable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas' Problem With Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! Also sorry it's kinda short. You can suggest additions.

Dean is eating his bacon double cheeseburger, sitting at the table. He savors a bite, and his phone rings. It’s Cas, so he picks it up and mumbles, “Ey Cas, whashup?” The angel first asks, “Are you okay?” The hunter replies, “Mou’full.” Castiel laughs softly and says, “Of course. Bacon double cheeseburger, I assume?” Dean swallows and replies, “Of course. Now, what’s up?” Cas answers, “Well… I’ve gotten into some trouble. Trouble with… Witches.” The hunter is silent for a long minute, then yells, “Cas, what the hell? How the hell did you get into trouble with witches?” The angel flinches and says, “I was trying to help, and I thought I could just smite them, but now I need them to remove something. They did something to me.” Dean asks in a quiet, furious voice, “What is it?” Castiel stammers, “W-w-well… They ummm… They gave me… A v-v-va-” Dean cuts him off, “Do I want to know, or is it better if I see it when I come beat your ass for being stupid enough to get into trouble with witches?” Cas mutters, “Probably not. Dean, I was just-” “I know, trying to help. Now I’m gonna come help your sorry ass, as soon as Sam’s-” “No, no Sam, please. Just you, Dean.” The hunter asks, “Are you okay, Cas?” The angel mutters, “I only trust you with this.” Dean murmurs, “Okay. Okay, Cas, I’ll be there soon. Where are you?” Castiel tells him, “Charlotte, North Carolina.”  
After a few hours, Dean is standing in front of a shoddy motel. He walks up to the room Cas told him and knocks on the door. After a minute, Cas opens the door and ushers the angry hunter inside. “So, how bad did they get you?” The angel starts unbuttoning his pants, and Dean asks, “Why are you doing that?” Cas mutters, “It’s better to show you.” The angel finally finishes taking off his pants, pulls off his boxers, and lifts his flaccid cock and his balls to reveal a normal human vagina. The hunter stares for a long minute, then yells, “What the fuck did they do to you?” Castiel blushes, pulling his boxers and pants back up. “So now you see why I only wanted you, not Sam.” Dean nods. “This is not something Sam will ever know about.” The angel smiles slightly, saying, “Thank you, Dean.” Dean nods and replies, “Let’s go gank some witches.” Castiel agrees, and leads Dean to their hideout.  
When they get there, Dean tells Cas, “Stay in the Impala. I don’t need you putting yourself in harm’s way again.” The angel sighs and nods, “Yes, Dean.” The hunter stalks in angrily, and Cas hears lots of yelling, banging, and loud noises. Inside, Dean is swearing and demanding they remove the sexual organ, and one after the other, they come at him. He kills each witch one after the other, and the last one stammers, “P-p-please, don’t h-h-hurt me, it’s temporary, I promise!” Dean kills her anyway. When Dean finally reappears, he’s covered in blood. Cas doesn’t say anything as Dean drives back to the motel. The hunter goes straight to the restroom and takes a hot shower. The angel sits on the bed and waits patiently. After a long few minutes, Dean comes out, fresh and clean. He stalks over to the bed and growls, “The bitches refused to remove it. I killed them all. One of them said it’d wear off eventually.” The angel starts to apologize, but Dean cuts him off, “I’m tired, Cas. Let’s go to bed.” Castiel lays down, and Dean lays down with him, the angel laying his head on the hunter’s chest.  
Castiel, as usual, does not sleep. Instead, he listens to Dean’s breathing, to the hunter’s heartbeat. The angel takes the night to pretend everything is normal, and to believe his lover is happy. Dean dreams of Castiel, normal, chatting with him. Cas, of course, knows what the hunter is dreaming. When Dean awakens, he takes a shower and sits on the bed. The angel sits beside him and lays his head on the hunter’s shoulder. Dean wraps an arm around his angel. “Cas, I’m sorry I couldn’t get them to change it.” “It’s okay. Maybe we can see if I like you… Doing it… Down there.” The hunter looks surprised, but nods, “Maybe. But not today. Today… Let’s just spend today cuddling.” The two do just that, cuddling all day.


End file.
